Autofocus is an important function of a camera. Therefore, in order to ensure that the autofocus function of the camera is operating normally when the camera leaves a factory, it is usually required to perform an autofocus test.
Existing autofocus tests are performed by holding the camera manually or placing the camera on a slide rail to make it move back and forth, such that the camera can perform the autofocus under different focal lengths, thus realizing the autofocus test.
Such manual autofocus tests require a lot of manpower, and cost is high and efficiency is low.